gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
This Is the New Year
This Is the New Year dei A Great Big World è una canzone presente nell'episodio Mettersi a nudo, il dodicesimo della quarta stagione, in cui è cantata dalle Nuove Direzioni. Le Nuove Direzioni sono entusiasti del prossimo anno dopo aver creato il "Calendario degli Uomini del McKinley". Prima che la canzone inizia, Becky abbraccia il calendario, Artie e Sam parlano dell' anno che arriverà. Mentre la canzone inizia, le Nuove Direzioni sono in uno studio, ispirato al video musicale della canzone originale dei A Great Big World. Ballano e cantano insieme. Brittany tiene in braccio Lord Tubbington. La scena poi passa alle Nuove Direzioni che entrano nell'auditorium, correndo e cantando la canzone in un modo folle. Alla fine della canzone, tutti cadono a terra, tranne Artie e Sam che battono il cinque. Questa canzone conclude l'episodio. Testo Blaine: Another year you made a promise Another chance to turn it all around And do not save this for tommorrow Embrace the past and you can live for now Blaine con le Nuove Direzioni: And I will give the world to you Marley (con Jake): Speak (louder than the words before you) And give (them meaning no one else has found) Artie (con Sam): The role we (play is so important) Unique e Ryder: We are the voices of the underground Marley: And I (Brittany: I) Would give the world to you Brittany: Say everything you've always wanted Sam: Be not afraid of who you really are Jake e Marley: Cause in the end we have each other And that's at least one thing worth living for Jake con le ND: And I (Marley: I) Would give the world to you Artie con le ND: A million suns that shine upon me A million eyes you are the brightest blue Lets tear the walls down that divide us And build a statue strong enough for two Jake: I pass it back to you Jake e Ryder: And I will wait for you, Blaine e Sam con le Nuove Direzioni: Cause I would give the world And I would give the world And I would give the world to you Marley e Unique: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Nuove Direzioni: And I would give the world to you (Unique: Oh!) Unique: Ohh, ohh Artie: Oooh Unique: This is the new year! Blaine con le Nuove Direzioni: This is the new year A new beginning You made a promise (Unique: You made your promise) You are the brightest We are the voices (Unique: We are, ohh) Blaine e Unique con le ND: This is the new year (Artie: Ohh) We are the voices This is the new year (Artie: Oooh) A new beginning You made a promise We are the voices This is the new year Curiosità *Il titolo originale della canzone è This Is The New Year ma in Glee è stato ridotto a The New Year per motivi ancora sconosciuti; *Nel video si può vedere anche Lord Tubbington fra le braccia di Brittany; *La canzone è stata usata all'inizio del film Capodanno a New York, un film del 2011 con Lea Michele; *Tina non ha un assolo nella canzone; *Sugar non appare nel video; *Il compositore originale del brano, Ian Axel, ha twittato a Ryan Murphy di aver apprezzato la versione di Glee, che ha colto il vero senso della canzone. *Chad e Ian, del gruppo A Great Big World originale della canzone, hanno guardato la performance di Glee e ne sono rimasti colpiti (video). *Nel video originale i colori sono ben definiti nella prima parte del video ma la Fox ha tolto i colori in quelle scene lasciando un effetto bianco-grigio-nero Galleria di foto thenewyear.PNG This_Is_The_New_Year.jpg_4.jpg 4x12Naked-ThisIsTheNewYearAllColour.jpg images tggd.jpg imagesbn.jpg This_Is_The_New_Year.jpg_5.jpg Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Canzoni Marley Rose Categoria:Canzoni Ryder Lynn Categoria:Canzoni Jake Puckerman Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans Categoria:Canzoni Wade Adams